The UNEXPECTED Guest
by Mello-83
Summary: This one was inspired, a while ago, by one of my fav. genres of film, the Erotic Thriller. Such as; Fatal Attraction, Basic Instinct, Body Heat, Obsessed, well, you get the picture. Since I don't want to reveal too much. Please just enjoy!


AU BAM Ficlette

**'The UnExpected Guest'**

(AN _Erotic_ THRILLER)

_**~ A **__**BAM**__**rotica Fiction ~**_

by mel

_**Starring **_

_**Elizabeth "Liz" Hendrickson as MAGGIE, Eden Riegel as BIANCA**_

_**and Kerry Washington as KARRINGTON BAILEY **_

_*** this post: will start PG ~13, and end Rated Rx**_

**ACT ONE A:****The Introduction**

The sexy little spitfire in an expensive off white and grey pin striped two piece suit, no shirt and a pair of 4" killer heels, jetted out of her seat, "James, that's a great idea!" Maggie shouted, as she made her way around both Danni and Greenlee to get a closer view of the presentation that was at the other end of the small rounded rectangular shaped glass conference table.

"Yeah, J. this one definitely beats that tired excuse of an idea you had last week. What was the name of it...someth-"

Danni words being halted by Greenlee adding her two cents, "Flourescent Diety ~ Please, Jamie, come on. I mean...yeah, it's a modern church we're creating this piece for but I don't think the audience...or...or..." flexing her right hand out in front of herself then bringing it back down brazenly on the table where it initially rested, "excuse me, the parishioners are going to want to praise and worship with a glow in the dark Jesus in the main window of their church. That was just la-"

"STU-PID!" Danni interrupting the auburn haired woman's rant.

Brooke, the personal executive assistant to Maggie Montgomery-Stone, sat directly opposite of Greenlee and Danni. Taking notes of the project meeting, glaring between the two women's unprofessional outburst.

"And I am NOT stupid nor are my ideas tired or lame, they're just eclectic; like me." Jamie said with a huge smile as she bowed slightly then placed his hand to his chest for emphasis, "besides, Mags, likes my ideas, right...Mags?" Jamie questioned the short brunette whom was intently eyeing his latest vision.

Maggie found James newest concept, simple yet inspiring and visually evocative. "What medium would this be in?" She queried to the muscular younger man.

"Huh, wha- oh, well, I was thinking," scratching his head as he tried to come up with something creative, "about...uhm, maybe-copper, glass possib-" especially on the spot which many times he founds a bit jarring. Jamie considers himself much more of an artist rather than a public speaker. And trying to verbally express how he envisions his pieces of art can be a challenge for him.

"Copper ~ somehow etched right into the glass, maybe? Cool, very cool, borderline brilliant, James." The short light brown haired woman commented with her arms crossed against her chest nodding and smiling at Jamie. As she helped the man's thoughts along, "And, James," eyeing the good looking guy, "the Neon Jesus...very bad idea." The little brunette said then shook her head at the tall dark blond man.

"We told you," Greenlee and Danni squealed in unison.

While walking back to her seat Maggie noticed that a very attractive black woman was now talking with Amanda, the receptionist and all around go-to person for **StonEffex Visuals, Inc. **A Multi-Media Communications Company.

Buzzing in on line one..."Excuse me, Maggie your 11:30 is here," clicking the speakerphone off, Amanda then pointed to a merlot colored leather and chrome chair situated a few feet away from her desk; watching as the potential employee remove her wrap and take a seat. The shapely young assistant then took the applicant's coat and hung it up in the nearby closet. She then turned back around to face the well put together woman, offering a drink, "Would you like a cup of coffee or tea, water, juice, or a soda, perhaps?"

"No, thank you, I'm fine." The woman said as she eased back into the comfortable sleekness of the chair, crossing her legs in a seductive albeit polite manner.

Amanda giving a genuinely friendly smile as she retreated back to her seat once the short brown skinned woman declined just about all the liquid refreshment offers a person could partake in, short of milk or alcohol.

Maggie making a point to check the time on her **Movada** and seeing that it was 11:08, deciding that they should wrap up the meeting a bit early to accommodate the interview she has scheduled with this potential new hot-shot graphics specialist and marketing expert. "Alright everyone, before we close I just want to tell you guys how much I appreciate everything you do and as always keep bringing all these great ideas to the table. Now, get back to work, until we do it all again next week." Breaking out in a huge grin as she sat in her seat to gather her thoughts before her 11:30 appointment.

As the others filed out of the conference room they all noticed the unfamiliar person sitting in one of what has now affectionately become known as "the interviewee chairs," aka 'death row,' because Maggie could be brutal during the interview process or rather "the interrogations" as they're, at the time, lovingly being referred as.

Jamie's reaction to the alluring stranger is immediate, "Wow! Get a load of the potential new hire, she's a fox," The dark blond male, with the body of a Greek god, spat out.

"_Fox_? Jamie, what the hell...do you realize how archaic you sound?" The petite auburn haired woman with bronze streaks ground out.

"Yeah, Jay, it's not the '70's anymore. And she's not one of Charlie's Angels, either," Said the short curvaceous woman with the sienna complexion.

"You two sound - jealous, ju-"

Verbally thwarted by Greenlee, "Why? Because you've found someone new to stalk, you perve, _please!_" Flashing a wide smile and a pair of killer dimples.

"That's exactly it," The hunky guy stated with a wink and grin, as he held one of the large frosted glass and chrome double doors open for the two ladies to walk through. And through those beautifully crafted doors which were created by the boss herself, led to a huge, well designed, work space that housed at least 6 private and 4 multi-seat cubicles. Each one of _them_, however, were fortunate enough to have their own privately assigned cubicle in which they were expected to grind out creative, innovative, money making and visually stunning ideas eight plus hours a day, five days a week, and sometimes weekends too.

"Maggie, Bianca's on line one, Amanda chimed cheerfully breaking the sexy little brunette's concentration. Subtly glancing in the direction of the waiting area and locking eyes with the employee in waiting, before picking up the phone and chatting with her wife. "Hey, baby, how's your day going? How's Dilly doing?" A smile of pure joy peppered with a hint of concern crossed her face as she waited for her partner's reply.

"I'm, actually, really tired, honey. And, Dilan's appointment with the pediatrician went ~ _okay_, she was a bit of a handful, today, because she wasn't feeling well, so it put her in kind of a bad mood. And you know how she can be when she's not feeling well. She is _your_ daughter afterall." The brunette smiled lovingly then continued, but, other than your basic cold, she's fine. Bianca said in a low voice that seemed slightly exhausted, but she carried on with the conversation, "Then after that I picked up your dry cleaning, and oh, I had to go get that 'piece'? for Mandi's drums, agh, I can't remember what you call it, anyway," brushing some stray hairs behind her ear, "why couldn't Miranda just play the flute or the piccolo or the triangle, something smaller, why the drums ~ Big, bulky, obtrusive, not to mention, loud...drums?" Both women started chuckling at their daughter's choice of instrument. Miranda was in her school band, has been for almost three years now, and she absolutely loves it, and truth be told she's very very good on the drums. She also plays the piano and acoustic guitar, as well. Yeah, Maggie and Bianca are extremely proud of their daughter, both of their daughters.

"Mmuhm? I donno know, B, but with such the hectic day you've had, I think you might be in need of an extra dose of mama's home remedy tonight, whatta you think?" Knowing the answer to her loaded question; the petite brunette continues on, "Baby, are you still there?"

Bianca, giving careful deliberation to her wife's erotic overture, responds with, "Mmmm, that depends, how much extra? If it includes your world famous, well, _**our own private**_ world famous, deep penetrating all over body massage or the deep sea underwater jacuzzi treasure hunt extravaganza, now, either one of those two; I'm totally down for." The tall statuesque brunette cooed.

"How about all of the above, gorgeous, you're worth it and you definitely deserve it, for being such an incredible wife and mother." Maggie gracing her life partner and "mother" of their two beautiful girls with unabashed compliments galore.

"Aww, baby, you really know how to make a woman feel good, you know that?" Bianca said with love to Maggie.

"The only woman I care about making feel good is you, Bianca, in every way possible." The older woman told her lover, wife and best friend.

"You're such a smooth talker, Stone, really..._**smooth.**_"

"I try," Maggie said as she smiled that irresistible lop-sided grin.

"So, about what time do you think you'll be home tonight? The brunette questioned as she took her shoes off and laid across the bed.

Turning her chair so she could look out the window, which harbored a view to a duck pond, that was presently mildly dusted with some white sprinkles from a recent surprise snow fall several days ago, before she answered her wife, "Probably around 7, 7:30. I'm interviewing someone ~ checking her watch again ~ in thirteen minutes to be exact. And if all goes well and we decide to hire her then she'll get the typical treatment of drinks and din-"

Bianca cutting in, "Yes, I know, dinner at Hyde Park. I remember all too well," The younger woman said taking them back to when she became the _'new hire'_**StonEffex**, nine years ago.

_..."Yes, Ms. Montgomery, I see that you're still attending college, __**CASE WEST-**__" The beautiful young woman with the big brown eyes but in, "Bianca, please, it just makes me feel so old when you call me Ms. Montgomery," The brunette stated warmly._

_Getting lost in Bianca's large dark expressive orbs, "Okay, Bianca,"...'damn, this girl is gorgeous,' Maggie thought to herself, but so young, barely twenty and she has a nearly two year old daughter. "You're majoring in business management; The WEATHERHEAD SCHOOL of Management, with a minor in __**Photography**__. Not to mention being a mother and also currently working a part-time job, impressive, very impressive." Just then Bianca smiled one of her illuminating smiles before responding, and Maggie could hardly contain the emotion that welled up inside her. Steadying herself in her cream and chrome colored chair as she gave the dark haired young woman a pensive gaze~... _

"Maggie, it's 8 minutes til...?" The young woman at the outer office desk buzzing directly into the little entrepreneur's conversation and memories with her life partner. "Yeah, okay, Amanda, thanks. Baby, I've go-"

Cut in by her wife saying, "I know, you have to go," a disappointed sigh escaping her rouge colored lips, "so, I'll see you tonight around 7:30ish then?"

"You got it, gorgeous. So, I want you to be ready for me ~ and you know _exactly_ what I mean," Maggie oozed with a commanding sensuousness that always made the brunette shudder.

"I sure will, lover," was all Bianca could say.

"Okay, babe, I real-"

"Gotta go..." the dark haired beauty finished then lovingly uttered, "I Love You, Mags."

"I Love You, Too, Binx, kiss Dilly for me," the petite brunette whispered to her soul-mate bringing the phone to her heart before gently placing it back in it's designated cradle.

Maggie strode into her office from the conference room through her private washroom. Taking her place in the custom designed **Marcia Duble`**crimson, chrome and oak wood chair. Marcia is a local furniture designer that they commissioned to create some pieces of furniture for **StonEffex** two years ago when they had their major renovation. Maggie and Bianca had met the gorgeous talented blonde during a _Women in Arts & Media Conference_ about five and half years ago in Columbus, and after finding out that Marcia lived in the Cleveland area as well, the three became instant friends.

Maggie's love for every and anything artistic started early in her life. As a child if she saw something shiny or dull, she would wonder how she can make it better. Not just in the way it looked but in the kinds of emotions it could evoke in people. And every day since then she has always been intrigued with and by the creative mind. Which includes art of all kinds, and make no mistake, there's an art to furniture making, and Marcia is one of the best. It thoroughly fascinates the little woman with the Victoria Beckham doo. How an artist marries different mediums together; somehow effortlessly blending metals, woods, gems and fabrics to create beautifully unique pieces. And that's very much how she feels about her career, now, being more of an entrepreneur, and not as much of an artist anymore. But she does have her moments, case in point, the extraordinary bust of her beautiful and equally talented wife, Bianca, in the entryway of her very successful visual communications company.

As Maggie collected herself, the prospective '_new hire'_ entered her office. Noticing every nuance of the mahogany woman. The Ann Taylor nubby tweed suit she sported was the perfect touch of class. And the way she moved in said suit was sheer poetry in motion; the little executive diligently drinking her all in from every angle. The perspective employee to be now standing in front of Maggie's desk postulating her right hand for the other small woman to reciprocate in kind. And she did, of course, and upon doing so, she received a very _**unexpected**_ jolt from taking the brown skinned woman's hand, a spark, if you will. Brushing the strange yet good feeling out of her head, she begins her salutation, "Hello, Ms.-" Her greeting nixed by the smooth sultry yet soft voice of the other petite woman, announcing, "Please...don't call me, Ms. Bailey, that's my Mom, call me Karrington, _please_," gracing Maggie with an adoring smile that housed two charming dimples. Maggie pondering to herself; 'she's got moxie, I like that, _and so will Bianca.' _Smiling at the risque`thought that just popped into her head.

"Alright then, Karrington, it is, And I'm Maggie, Maggie Montgomery~Stone, but, please, just call me Maggie," The slightly shorter of the two women said as she gently released the hand of the applicant. "Why don't you have a seat, Karrington," Motioning with her head for the lady to sit as she glanced over her resume. Karrington, that's an interesting name, it's strong yet feminine," giving the other woman a warm smile as hazel orbs met brown ones and Karrington responding with, "Thank you, Maggie. It's a pleasure to finally meet with you." Thinking to herself, 'she's much more attractive in person than she is in magazines and on tv.' Just then Karrington noticed a uniquely framed black & white photograph with what she believes to be color etching sprinkled throughout the photo to give a very distinct look. Reaching for the picture frame, "Oh, do you mind," not wanting to seem to presumptuous; for the moment anyway. Maggie nodding that it was okay for her to investigate the photo more thoroughly, "You have a very lovely family, Maggie," The brown skinned lady offered with a twinge of melancholy in her tone before placing the object back into it's position of honor.

Quickly changing the subject, "My previous employer was very taken with your company's," hesitating somewhat to properly craft her statement, "_**works of art**_, he said that your sculpture piece for **The Cleveland Clinic Pavilion** was, in a word, _MAGnificent!_ And that's a direct quote, straight from Teddy Brannigen," The attractive black woman said then smiled at Maggie as she shifted herself alluringly yet in a professional position. The older woman marveled at how Karrington could master such a feat. Most women would've come across as lewd and over eager but Karrington has style, polish, an easy somewhat down to earth sophistication, if such a thing exist.

"That's uhm,...a really great compliment coming from Teddy, he's usually very stoic about that kind of thing," Maggie said with mild astonishment in her voice and a friendly smile on her face to Karrington. A bizarre silence overtook the air then the little executive rejuvenated the conversion, "I see you attended SPELMAN College, and received your undergrad there in, ah, wow! a double major; Arts & Economics then you continued on to CORNELL University, receiving your Masters, an NBA from The Johnson School of Management and a Minor in The History of Art, with a concentration in Visual Studies. You've spent time abroad, Paris, London, Portugal, and the Far East; Japan. Coming back home and landing a prime spot with one of the most prestigious Ad Agencies in the country, Brannigen & Moraz, I am _**very**_ impressed by your resume, Ms. Ba-Karrington." Maggie honored the highly qualified, _maybe_ even over qualified applicant with her patented lop-sided smile. She hadn't been this impressed with anyone's resume or personality since _**Bianca**_.

"So, tell me Karrington, what do you think _that you_ can bring to **StonEffex** that others can't?" The energetic entrepreneur threw out, changing the mood of the interview back into a more professional realm.

Looking Maggie directly in the eyes, "I know how to read people, Maggie," allowing her _soon to be_ employer's name to linger on her tongue a second or two longer than necessary, "I can anticipate a client or a potential client's needs before they even ask or can think to ask a question, ~ I'll answer it. And I will make them think that it's all their idea. I believe it's extremely important to give the client or have them believe that they have complete control over every aspect of their project." The intelligent and alluring woman explained.

"In essence; what you're saying is ~ you know how to play mind games with people?" Maggie queried with an heir of confidence and intuitiveness that did not go unnoticed by the interviewee.

"Well, let's just say that I, um," pausing momentarily to weigh the seriousness of the question, before gracing the other woman with an honest albeit somewhat cocky reply, "I'm very confident in my abilities and am fiercely loyal to the people I'm committed to and to those whom also show a commitment to and in me." Karrington completed her response with a sexy smile and penetrative knowing gaze.

Maggie was thoroughly relishing this interview with Karrington and knowing full well that she was going to offer the equally talented and petite woman the position of Director of Marketing and Graphic Advertising, or **D**o**M**a**GA**, a position that Maggie herself created because she has been stretching herself quite thin trying to...essentially _**do it all**_, she really just needs someone to oversee all of the projects as a whole. This person will act as a liaison between Maggie, the CEO and president of the company and the major creative visionaries, known as the Visual Concept Advisors, or VCA's.

"Well, Karrington, I'll have to talk a few things over with my partners but um, it's a pretty safe bet that the job is yours, if you want it?" Maggie said giving the lady a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I would definitely love to have this position working with you, Maggie," Karrington voiced sensuously, rising from her seat and extending her hand to Maggie who also rose from her chair to shake the younger woman's hand, both experiencing that same volt of electricity once again before departing from the connection. Giving each other a nod of acknowledgment the interviewee expressed, "I hope to hear from you soon?"

Maggie unable to help herself; lavishing the young woman with a heated gaze and that killer smile declaring, "You'll know within the hour."

An hour and a half had past and Maggie finally having secured the okay from her partners, she had Amanda track down Karrington and have her come back to the office so she could give her the good news in person.

"Hello, again, Karrington, my apologies for it taking a bit longer to garner you an answer, but I'm sure you'll be pleased with the outcome." Maggie exclaimed, then went on to say, "On behave of my partners, myself and the entire staff here at **StonEffex** I'd like to welcome you aboard." The short feisty brunette proclaimed cheerfully. Handing the 'new hire' a kind of thick package comprised of a small assortment of legal documents; which included an employment agreement, that came with the standard 90 day probationary period, a 401K info. packet which she'd be eligible for in 120 days, stock option info., also not available to her for 120 days, bonus and perk information as well as her salary which started in the low-six figures.

"Well, Karrington, are you ready to take a tour of your new home away from home? Maggie spoke with a friendly ember in her voice as she noted the look of total elation and gratefulness on the other woman's appealing features.

Unleashing a wide smile that showcased her very sexy dimples, then happily relaying, "Yes, Maggie, I'm more than eager to check out my new place here within your company."

_**TBC... if there's interest?**_


End file.
